


Spreading Their Love

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Futanari, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Yeri has an idea to make her girlfriend edge for days. Unfortunately, it also means she has to edge herself too. The girls struggle to deal with their growing frustrations.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 4





	Spreading Their Love

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on. "g!p Yeri gaping a begging Seulgi"
> 
> If you would like to sned me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

Yeri and Seulgi were looking for ways to try new things in their relationship. Things were getting a little stale at home. They tried moving on to new ideas and positions. New kinks. But none of it seemed to help. Even public sex wasn’t quite what they were looking for.

“If we can’t come up with something soon, you’re just going to have to go without for a long time.” Yeri said, in an exhausted tone.

Seulgi couldn’t believe her ears. She couldn’t bear the thought of their sex life going from a little stale to nonexistent. She sat there with her jaw dropped. Lost in thoughts about what to do. Her mind raced with all kinds of possibilities. The younger girl took notice of it, and started to laugh at her.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we try something a little different?” Yeri said as she went to get something. Pulling out a thick buttplug, she held it up as if she was presenting the toy to her girlfriend.

“We use that all the time though.” Seulgi replied. Confused about what was any different about this.

“Put it in.” Yeri demanded.

“Okay…” Seulgi calmly reached out and took the toy. Thinking she would be using it once they got each other warmed up. But Yeri wasn’t undressing.

“Are you gonna do it or not?” Yeri said with an assertive tone to her voice.

Seeing that Seulgi wasn’t catching on quickly enough, she decided to help her out. She stood the girl up, and moved her clothes out of the way. “Spread it.” she said, as she waited for Seulgi to move her ass cheeks out of the way.

As her asshole showed itself, Yeri licked the toy, put it in her mouth, and got it as wet as she could. She took it out of her mouth and started to push it into the older girl. Seulgi moaned as she felt it pushing in, and forcing her insides to accommodate it’s size. After it was in place, she put put her clothes back into place.

“Alright. Let’s get ready. We’re going out for the afternoon.” Yeri said as she explained her sudden plans.

The girls spent the day going out to shops, and getting dinner together. Everything was a pretty normal routine for them. Except Seulgi was wearing the plug the entire time. Still, she was expecting all this to lead up to something when they got home, and was beginning to get more and more excited for the pay off. But when they did get home, nothing happened. They didn’t have sex, and it was a prtty quiet night at home. Seulgi decided to just take the toy out before she showered and went to bed for the night. Going to sleep a little disappointed.

The next day, it was the same thing. Yeri told her to put the plug back in, and they went about their normal routines. Yeri wouldn’t even draw attention to the toy. She just treated everything as normal. It was starting to go on for a few days, and still nothing was being done about it. They had tried a bit of edging in the past. But Seulgi wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. It was starting to take her beyond her limit.

\- - -

It had been about 3 days of their new routine, and Yeri wouldn’t even touch the girl the entire time. She couldn’t even be talked into it. Although she hadn’t let it show, Yeri was starting to get impatient too. Although she was intending to edge her girlfriend, she was also edging herself. She could barely take how hard she was getting from the thought of what she was building up to. But she still had to wait. When the night came, the girls were back at home. Seulgi was about to take her plug out early.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Selugi shouted. “This is pointless. It was fun for a day or two. But I can’t live my whole life with this thing in.”

Yeri shared the same frustrations. But she had been working on her plan all along. Seulgi started to undress, and was abut to take the plug out. But as soon as her hand reached behind herself, she felt it being stopped. Yeri had gently touched her hand, and started to guide it until it touched the tip of her cock.

The younger girl had pulled the bottom half of her clothes down, and was letting her rock hard dick stand up in the open air. Seulgi was surprised. She hadn’t felt her this hard in a while. But all the constant denial had been frustrating them both. And now Yeri was at her limit. Her dick was throbbing on it’s own from anticipation and arousal.

“Please, Yeri…” Seulgi begged.

The older girl kept herself facing forward. Her hand was let go, but she kept her fingertips teasing the head of her girlfriend’s dick. She shuttered softly as she felt the plug being slowly pulled out of her. The skin stretched and started to close again as it tightened around the cone shape of the toy.

“Too bad. It already went back to being so small.” Yeri teased as she watched Seulgi’s butthole relax and close up without anything to hold it open.

Yeri could feel the fingertips changing their movement. She knew her girlfriend was getting more excited, and her focus was starting to shift. Seulgi was desperate to please. And she needed the release.

“Put it in me. I want you to make me gape. Spread me open and remind me that I’m yours.” Seulgi said as she turned her head to look back over her shoulder. Her fingertips now soaking in her girlfriend’s precum. She moved the fingers away, and wiped them on her asshole.

Yeri took her cock in hand, and started to smack it against Seulgi’s ass. She put it between her cheeks, and grinding it hard against her. Slowly working it up and down the space. The older girl tried to reach back and guide her in. But Yeri grabbed her harm. She bent her elbow, and held the arm against her back. Seulgi reached her free arm out, and steadied herself against some furniture. Her torso leaning forward as she put her weight on it. Her head angled down, and her silky hair dropped against the sides of her face with it.

The older girl bit her lip as she felt the tip starting to push its way in. Although she had the toy in there for days, there was still nothing quite like the real thing. Slowly it moved deeper inside. As it got about half way in, it suddenly stopped. She could feel it pulling back out. It was then moved down and into her pussy. She pushed it in there, and pulled it out again. Returning it to her ass.

“Yeri. I can’t take this teasing.” Seulgi said with a slight panting to her voice.

“You want it that bad?” Yeri asked in a bratty tone.

“Yes!” Seulgi was so frustrated that she couldn’t even bother to play along. She needed to get off this instant. She needed Yeri to make stretch her out. And she needed her to stop being such a little brat.

Yeri took a second to carefully make sure she lined herself up. Once the tip was against her hole. She took one hard thrust, and berried herself deep into Seulgi’s ass. The girl threw her head back as she groaned in pain. Feeling it hit her all at once. Her restrained arm tugged, and her supporting arm buckled.

The younger girl bucked her hips hard. Thrusting up against her over and over. Seulgi couldn’t get enough of how full she felt. Her insides being pushed open over and over again. Although the toy had been keeping her full, it just couldn’t match the length that Yeri was giving her. A depth that had gone unreached for days was finally getting some attention of it’s own.

“You cant be the only one getting what you want here.” Yeri said. “I want you to show me. Keep it open and let me look at it.” She demanded.

After a few more hard thrusts, she stopped her movement. She was trying to play tough. But at the same time, she knew she was about to cum, and didn’t want to let herself end the fun just yet. The girl slowly pulled herself out. As the tip emerged, she saw her girlfriend complied with her demand. The hole she had been using was still keeping itself spread wide open. Yeri crouched down and admired her work. A smug smile ran across her face as she looked at the red walls that were now a little visible from her new angle.

Yeri stuck 2 of her fingers in side by side. Measuring the gaping hole with them. “Good girl.” She cooed as she bent her digits to touch around in there.

Seulgi was doing her best to resist her muscle’s natural instinct to want to close backup. She could feel herself starting to twitch a bit. Her skin touching to the girl’s fingers as it moved on it’s own. Yeri pulled her fingers out, and gave her hole a loving lick. Trying to stick her tongue inside while it was still open for her. The older girl shuddered as she felt a weird new sensation. Involuntarily letting herself close back up again. Yeri stood back up and gave her a smack on the ass as hard as her hand could swing. The girl yelped as she felt the sting.

“I’m sorry.” Seulgi said.

“Hmm. You couldn’t have been good held on just a bit longer?” Yeri said in a teasing tone. “I was going to fill you up. But I guess we’ll just have to do something else now.”

The older girl felt herself getting grabbed on the shoulder and turned around. Se was guided down to her knees. She put her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs as she was opening her mouth. Anticipating her cock being put in her mouth. It slid across her tongue. She lovingly swirled it around, and bobbed her head back and forth along it. She reached down and began to finger herself while she continued. Yeri wasn’t ready for how eager her girlfriend was. The moans she heard were getting to her a little too easily.

Yeri’s face winced as she felt herself hit her limit. She wanted to hold out longer but she lost control. She grabbed the sides of Seulgi’s head and held her still as she let her cum rush out into her throat. Wave after wave spilled out. She was breathing heavily as she finally felt herself reaching the end. Her dick softly throbbing and coming to a stop as she began to soften a little. Without her noticing, her girlfriend had also came during the sudden release.

She looked down at her partner. Almost feeling bad for not warning her. She expected to see her upset. Or even see her angry. But instead, her gaze was greeted with a charming look. Seulgi opened up her mouth and showed her all that she was holding in there for her. She closed her mouth and with a big gulp, she swallowed it all. Opening it once again to show her that nothing was wasted or left behind.

“I don’t ever want to have to edge that long again. But at least it worked wonders for both of us.” Yeri said.

She helped the Seulgi back onto her feet. Both of them held each other close and kissed for a moment. Breaking it to get themselves into the shower. And even though they had both just worn themselves out, they couldn’t help but fit a quick handjob in while they were cleaning up. After finishing up and drying off, they both got into bed and cuddled the rest of the night.


End file.
